


Костюм

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Юмор, драма, преслэш, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Азирафаэль на самом деле очень расстроился, что дети на празднике не оценили его фокусы. После не случившегося Армагеддона он уговорил Кроули побыть аниматорами ещё раз.
Kudos: 4
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: спецквест





	Костюм

Твои бедра такие желанные, ангел,  
Я вцепился в них сильно, иначе б упал.  
Я готов отрастить себе лишние глотки,  
Чтобы спеть тебе, глупый, целый хорал.

Твои мягкие брюки пахнут тобою,  
Этот запах люблю я уж тысячи лет,  
Но тебе безразлично мое обожанье,  
Тебя манит обещанный после банкет.

Твои руки, наверное, ловко мелькают:  
То монета, то кролик, то букетик цветов.  
Твои фокусы — это постыдно и глупо,  
Но расстроить тебя я совсем не готов.

Я, конечно, не должен был соглашаться,  
Хотя кажется мне, что сейчас я в раю,  
Я обнял тебя наконец, как мечталось,  
Жопной частью кентавра стою...


End file.
